A Little Party Never Killed Nobody
by Bless the Broken Road
Summary: When Alexis is brought into questioning as a witness for a murder, Castle learns much more about his daughter than he ever bargained for. Set near the end of season 5. Explores relationships between Castle/Beckett, Castle/Alexis, and Beckett/Alexis.
1. The Surprise

Richard Castle strode into the precinct, stopping at his partner Kate Beckett's desk.

"Why does it look like the cast of Jersey Shore has invaded the precinct?"

Beckett looked up from her computer screen and turned her head wearily to the group of 50 or so wasted teens sitting in the holding area. "It appears that a Fraternity party got a little too wild. A freshman by the name of Aaron Henry was found murdered at the party."

Castle's brow furrowed. He never seemed to be affected by the murders he observed on a daily basis, but when it happened to be someone his daughter's age, it hit a little close to home. Beckett gave him a knowing look, and stood up. Castle followed Beckett as she walked over to the group of partiers.

The group smelled strongly of weed, booze, and sweat. Beckett gave the group and assertive look and announced, "So here is what's going to happen, each of you are going to go into questioning. I didn't bring you here to bust you for whatever illegal acts you have gotten into. I am a homicide investigator, not a cop busting you for underage drinking, so if you cooperate with me I can let you leave with minimum charges."

A clearly intoxicated young man wearing a bro tank and had his hat to the side wolf whistled at Beckett and shouted, "Hey lady can I get a private investigation? And by that I mean a blowjob." Castle looked at the floor, unable to stifle his chuckle. Beckett, on the verge of losing her stature, turned around abruptly, muttering "smooth".

The irritated investigator walked back to her desk, grabbing a folder of the suspect's names. Castle leant against the desk and smirked. Beckett, noticing his smug look returned a glare.

"Is there anything particularly amusing about having to work with a group of Frat boys a.k.a glorified douchebags?"

Castle smiled. "Beckett as much as I love to watch you squirm, that is not why I am smiling; though not that I am thinking about it maybe I could get a private investigation later?"

The detective gave him the deadliest glare she could assemble. Castle shrunk immediately, realizing Beckett was clearly not in a joking mode.

"I'm just thankful that my daughter did not turn out like all of these messed up girls who go to Frat parties. In fact, I bet my little princess is in her dorm room right now reading a text book for her class," he put his hand on his chest dramatically, "If anything, this is really a reflection on my outstanding parenting skills."

Beckett raised her eyebrows and indicated for Castle to turn around. Right behind him stood his "little girl", in a dress 3 times to small. Alexis put on the most innocent face she could muster and uttered:

"Hi daddy".

Now it was Beckett's turn to smirk.


	2. The Interrogation

Author's notes: Thank you for all of the reviews last time, they really made me smile! Please leave me a review telling me your predictions or general thoughts towards this story! I will try to update sooner next time(:

P.S: If any of you are irritated by all the indents, my computer somehow keeps messing them around so I apologize and hope it is not too much of an issue!. Enjoy!

* * *

Alexis fidgeted in her chair. Her hair was strewn across her face and she nervously pushed the strands behind her ears. The whole night had been a disaster, and to top it off she was now in the interrogation room of the NYPD. But even worse was the fact that now her father was sitting on the other end of the table with a shocked and angry expression plastered onto his face. It was the same face he always had whenever his "perfect" little girl did anything slightly out of character.

Beckett took the seat next to Castle, feeling slightly awkward about the situation, yet slightly amused by her boyfriend's grave expression. She handed a cup of coffee to Alexis, who nervously took a sip.

The detective put on a serious face, and looked sternly at the young girl. "Miss Castle, where were you between the hours of 1 a.m. and 3 a.m. this morning?"

Alexis took another sip of her coffee, grasping onto the warm cup as if it were her security blanket. She swallowed slowly, then inhaled deeply.

"I was at the Kappa Alpha Theta party."

Beckett raised an eyebrow, signaling for her to continue.

"I only went because my boyfriend Max and I got in a huge fight and broke up. I was just looking for some innocent fun with my girlfriends, but I guess the party got a little out of hand."

Castle stared at his daughter, wide-eyed and concerned. "Innocent fun? Alexis, what happened to going to the library for fun? I know you want to expand your college experience, but frat parties have the highest rate of date-rape cases per year. And not to mention-"

Beckett cut him off, "Alright Castle, that's enough. We are not here to lecture her for her completely legal choice of going to a party. She is being interrogated solely as a witness to a murder." Castle tried to object but then resorted to pouting in his chair. Alexis shot Kate an appreciative look.

"What was your location in the fraternity house at about 2:30 in the morning when the murder took place?", Kate continued.

Alexis froze and felt her dad's lingering gaze, waiting for an answer.

"Um...is that relevant to the matter at hand?" she squeaked.

Beckett nodded sternly, but then softened as she noticed a flush of red creep up along the young girls cheeks. Castle sat uncomfortably, not sure if he wanted to hear what his daughter was up to.

"Alexis, we aren't here to judge you. This is a safe place; you can be honest with us."

Alexis sighed, and avoiding eye contact with her concerned fathers intent stare.

"I was upstairs in one of the bedrooms."

Castle let out a pained sound that resembled a mouse being tortured, holding his fist to his mouth. Beckett rolled her eyes at his dramatics.

"With who?"

Alexis sighed, this was just getting worse and worse. The last thing she wanted to admit to her doting dad was her escapades in some guys bedroom. It was not getting in trouble with her father that she was worried about; she was in college after all (and completely able to a attend party if she fancied). But ever since being kidnapped, she was walking a very narrow line between her father wanting to cover her in bubble wrap and hide her in a cave, and her father letting her go to live her own life. She was positive that this event would not help the latter but rather encourage the former.

"A boy named Charlie I met at the party; he belongs to the fraternity."

Kate nodded and wrote her response down while Castle made another squeaking sound.

"Alexis!", he sputtered harshly. He then paused, closed his eyes, breathed in deeply, and tried again. Alexis bit her lip and cringed.

"Alexis, sweetheart", he said more calmly, reining in his approaching heart attack. "Why in the world would you go into a bedroom of a boy you don't know? Have you learned anything from the numerous cases of rape we deal with at the precinct? I've seen what college boys can do, and its just not safe for you to be around that! Maybe you should stay home for a while, just until you are less vulnerable to these predators".

Castle choked out the last word with such malice and disgust that Beckett couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Castle, you are clearly over-reacting. I am trying to solve a murder here and if you keep letting your personal issues interfere with my investigation I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the room." Beckett said sternly, alarming her boyfriend.

Castle abruptly stood up, shot his daughter a look that read "this conversation is not over", and swiftly exited the room, slamming the door behind him. Kate gave Alexis a sympathetic look. Alexis simply shrugged, too exhausted to deal with her over-protective dad.

"Can you please continue your account of the night?"

The red-head nodded and continued her story.

"Someone had slipped something into my drink and Charlie saved me from drinking it. Then we started talking and we realized that we were both sociology majors. Anyway, one thing lead to another and we went up to his bedroom for a quieter place to, uh, talk. But the police arrived before anything happened."

At this point, Kate was thankful for Castle's absence in the room or her boyfriend may have really had a heart-attack. She removed a picture of the victim and placed it in front of Alexis.

"Do you recognize him?"

The girl's eyes widened, clearly remembering him.

"I do recognize him! He was the 'wing-man' of the guy who handed me the spiked drink."

Anger rushed through Kate Beckett's body, and suddenly she was very interested in finding the boy responsible for trying to drug little Alexis Castle. But why was she so angry? It's not like Alexis was her daughter or anything. From early on, Kate and Alexis had established an unspoken rule that their bond would never be mother/daughter. Sure, they had the chance to grow closer with time, but it just wasn't like that between them. So why did the thought that a pervert trying to drug this sweet girl make her blood boil more than ever before?

"Alright, all I need from you is to point him out and then you are free to go. That is if your dad doesn't go find this Charlie kid and I end up with another homicide case to solve."

* * *

A/N: So I know castle seemed a little intense, but hopefully not OOC. I honestly think that Castle would have some sort of intense reaction, considering he just saved his daughter from kidnappers a few episodes back. It really bothered me that the show did not really touch on the after effects of the whole kidnapping scenario, except for a small bit in the finale. So, the next chapter will definitely include a long over-due discussion between Alexis and Castle!

Review and let me know what you would want to see happen next!


End file.
